


Sleeping

by Chiazu



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something compelled him to stay right where he was, laying on his side to next to one of the most amazing people he had ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

His arm was numb; not that he minded. Nope, not all. Even if when he moved it sent pain shooting through said arm. All that matter was the person using his arm as their pillow was sleeping comfortably. Judging from the way their brow ceased, Hotch would say he wasn't.

Sighing a bit, Hotch removed his arm out from under Reid's head, wincing slightly as the movement made the nerves arm come alive. He clenched his fist a few times, wiggling his fingers a bit as he does, trying to make the tingling sensation stop. After a few moments, Hotch was comfortably aware of his arm once again. Looking at the other man in his bed, Hotch wondered why he was there.

They were on a case in Georgetown, Texas; just 30 minutes north of the state capital. It was the same as any other case, someone was killing people and it was their job to catch them: only their luck had them arrive during the Red Poppy Festival. Apparently it was pretty big deal for the town, seeing as how not everyone on his team got their own room. Two of them had to double up. Reid offered to share a room with someone. Hotch said he wouldn't mind sharing a room with the younger man.

After a long day of nothing but stress, Hotch made everyone go back to the hotel and get some rest. While he was brushing his teeth, Reid told him all about how the festival was to celebrate the blooming of red poppies, a flower brought to the town over 70 years ago from another country. The town was even known as the Red Poppy Capital. Obviously the genius had been told all of this by one of the officers because he also said they would have to some Round Rock Doughnuts before they left. "They're world famous after all." He said with a grin on his face. Hotch quickly dismissed it, saying they weren't here to buy food.

It was long after that when Hotch was laying in his bed with Reid sitting on the edge, looking over the case files once again. They were talking about a possible pattern. He must have fallen asleep soon after, because Hotch couldn't remember anything after that. Judging from the way Reid was just sleeping on his arm, the older man guess that Reid had fallen asleep without realizing it too.

Hotch knew he should move to the other bed just two feet to his left, but Reid creased brow and slight uneven breathing kept him from doing so. It was clear to him that the younger man was having a bad dream. Something like that would keep him from getting good night's rest, and they needed all the rest they could get. Just as Hotch lifted his hand to Reid's shoulder, intent on waking him up, the genius let out a deep breath and rolled onto his back.

Whatever dream was plaguing him before had ended. Reid seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his breath evening out. It took Hotch a moment to realize his arm was draped across the younger man's chest; a position caused by him suddenly rolling over. He pulled his arm back cautiously, not wanting to wake the younger man. Rolling onto his side, Hotch watched the younger man sleep. Still not wanting to move to the other bed, even though it would mean more room for the both of them. Something compelled him to stay right where he was, laying on his side to next to one of the most amazing people he had ever met.

Reid seemed like a completely different person while he slept. A different person with his face. Like a pod person. Hotch smirked at the thought of a pod person trying to be Reid. They would be even more awkward than the real Reid. This Reid though, the one sleeping just inches from him, was real. This Reid was calm and completely still. Something Hotch didn't think was possible. It was comforting to know that even his resident genius could sleep so peacefully after everything he'd been through. Just proves how strong Reid really is.

After a few moments, Hotch could feel sleep pulling at him. With great effort, and a certain unwillingness to, the older man stood up. He folded the covers over Reid sleeping form, not wanting to wake him. He walked to short distance to the other and pulled the covers back. As he laid down between the cool blankets, Hotch couldn't help but miss the warmth the younger man radiated. Sighing a bit, Hotch rolled onto his side and watched Reid's chest rise and fall with each breath.

As sleep claimed him, Hotch couldn't help but think that they might just get some of those doughnuts before they left after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Red Poppy Festival is a real festival we hold every year for the very reason stated in the story. I don't remember what the man's name was, the one who brought the flowers here, but I think he was brought them here after WWII from Germany. I'm sure of that though.
> 
> On a separate note: I hope you enjoyed this fic. I think it's one of my better ones. This was written a while ago, and the original can be found at my LJ.


End file.
